Fyrn (Sya'Tare)
Known Information The peacock fae chose her name one day when she walked by some ferns, and decided that would be her name. Although, Fern was much too boring, so she changed it to Fyrn (Fy-ern, like fjord). She did once have another name, but she lost it due to a hole in her pocket. Fyrn was born in Paradox and was raised by full fae, which is why she is under the impression that she, too, is full fae and strictly goes by their morals and beliefs. She grew up with her best friend Thia, a goat fae who returned in Port Frey at the same time as her. Fyrn left Paradox after becoming lost and being swooned by a madwoman pirate into leaving for the sake of adventure. She often brags about having stolen a ship with this woman, though the details of that story seem to always change. She calls this woman "The Woman" because she doesn't remember her name and only recalls that she had one eye. Fyrn spent years at sea with The Woman and her friend Martina before they landed in Cole. However, their time together was short lived because a group of humans came after Fyrn for some reason, and she was separated from The Woman in her escape and still doesn't know what happened to her. The following decades have completely been wiped from Fyrn's memory up until she ended up in Gael. She doesn't remember Gael all too well, but she smiles mischievously at what she can remember. There are whispers going around Port Frey as to what Fyrn did while she was there, and no one is all too sure of what's true and what's not. Whatever it was, it lead to her being killed by what she calls the "Iron Snake", and the scar from when she was "bitten" is hidden under a blue ribbon tied around her neck. Just like every other fae, Fyrn does things that simply cannot be explained. In her case, it's her inexplicable obsession with boots. She acquired around a dozen at her first gathering. Fyrn lost her marbles while in Paradox, and keeps what's left of them in a yellow pouch hanging from her neck. She speaks in her own language, often referring to clouds being upside down, trees looking angry, and snapdragons snapping. Be careful humoring her or trying to speak back to her in her vernacular, because you could end up sending her into a panic, or unknowingly making her a promise. Status Number of pins Allies * Thiatale- Fyrn cares deeply for Thia and trusts her completely, though she still constantly goes against Thia's wishes and gets into trouble. Thia is the only person Fyrn will put herself in danger for, which actually causes Thia stress due to how bad Fyrn is at defending herself, let alone someone else. *Ichius - Ichius is able to translate her language without having any prior knowledge of it. If you are struggling to understand Fyrn, he'll be able to help. *Xeris- He is kind of able to speak Fyrn's language, although he rarely knows what he is saying. *Doe- Told Fyrn she was also bitten by an iron snake, and has warned Fyrn of danger many times. *Tweet Tweet- A fae who helped Fyrn get many boots during her first gathering, including her own Enemies *Iron snakes *Rupidrandali Obituaries * * Rumors *It is said she consumes boots due to misinformation about the nature of soles. *Rumor has it she can turn herself invisible to escape from Thia *Fyrn is secretly a dragon with a boot hoard, it's the only explanation for her shoe theft. *Fyrn lost her own boots before her death, explaining the fascination with them. *Rumor has it a tail-feather from Fyrn is capable of causing insanity via tickling. *Rumor has it, Fyrn has her eye on Orphan's boots *Rumor has it if you are missing a boot find Thia for Fyrn is most definitely showing it to her first Quotes * "I find that not thinking about things makes them a whole lot easier to understand." * "You have very nice boots. May I have one?" * "No my name is Fyrn" Character Inspirations Luna Lovegood- Harry Potter Drax- Guardians of the Galaxy Mantis- Gotg The blonde witch from Hocus Pocus Soundtrack Come Little Children: https://youtu.be/1t8-_pI1-9Q These Boots are Made for Walking: https://youtu.be/X3SEC7BDHUk Runaway: https://youtu.be/-ABkbyXw0KE Bury a Friend: https://youtu.be/rcwK9uA1Fyc Category:Known Information